Forgiveness
by Skylarcat
Summary: House messed up and now has to ask Cuddy to forgive him.


**Title:** Forgiveness  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, One-Shot, Because I'm a Huddy One-Shot Whore.  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** House messed up and now has to ask Cuddy to forgive him.  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

XXXXXX

The rain fell angrily outside; thrashing and drumming against the windowpanes. Its rhythm, a melancholy song; cold and lost in solitude. He stared outside the window from where he sat in his office chair, twirling his cane in midair. His brows furrowed; lost in thought.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been sitting in his office, alone in the dark, but he was grateful for the lack of intrusion. He needed to think, needed to hatch a plan on how to make things right.

He hadn't meant what he said. Knew the instant that the words passed from his lips, that he shouldn't have said it, that he crossed the line. The pain evident upon her delicate face; the silent tears, she refused to cry; her lips drawn down. He had hurt her, and this time she may not able to forgive him.

His pride had once more managed to get in the way; to keep him from seeing that she was his rock; his one constant, always by his side; silently fighting his battles right along with him.

"Love can tear your apart...it can kill you. But if you're lucky, it can put you back together." Wilson spoke from somewhere behind him.

He made a sound in the back of his throat at his friend's words, and turned in his chair glancing at Wilson. "Where did you get that?" He asked; his voice hinting on sarcasm. "A Hallmark Card?"

Wilson ignored his comment.

He sighed; sitting forward in his chair, resting his chin along the handle of his cane. "What would I say?"

"I don't know," Wilson said, stepping into the office and finding the light switch along the wall. "Perhaps sorry for starters," he suggested as he turned the light on.

House blinked several times; his eyes adjusting in the sudden brightness. "She won't forgive me," he whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor. Why would she forgive him after all? He was a jerk.

"You don't know till you try," Wilson reasoned; adding, "You love her. Try telling her that." Wilson gave his friend a nod then turned, leaving House alone once more in his office.

He turned his chair around once more, facing the window. Outside the rain continued to fall.

He used his cane to knock against her office door, this time deciding to announce his presence before just barging in. She glanced up, noting his presence and quickly wiped her fingers along her cheeks. She glanced back down, ignoring him. He could tell she had been crying; crying because of him. Cautiously, he opened her office door and stepped inside.

This time when she glanced up; her facial expression was one of annoyance. "What the hell do you want, House?"

_You to forgive me. _His mind screamed, but the words refused to come out. "It's late," he stated the obvious. "You should be home," he continued. "Why are you still here?"

Her eyes narrowed; a slight frown drawn along her lips. "Why do you care?"

He swallowed. _I care more then you know, _he thought; his own features softening in the light of her office. Soberly, he lumbered towards the chair that sat opposite of her and took a seat. "I was a jerk," he whispered softly, allowing the words to linger in the air.

She sighed, leaning forward and placed her chin in her hand. "You're always a jerk. I can deal with you being a jerk, but..." she paused, lowering her eyes away from him. "But what I can't handle is you being intentionally cruel."

He closed his eyes briefly, allowing her words to fill him, to consume him. And he hated himself at that moment; hated the fact that it was of his own doing that had caused her so much pain. He opened his eyes, and caught her watching him. "Forgive me." His voice came out harsh and raw; his eyes never wavering from hers. "Please," he pleaded.

A small smile appeared across her features. "Consider yourself forgiven."

"Seriously," he asked; amazed that she was once more able to forgive him.

She rolled her eyes. "God, House; you drive me crazy. One minute I hate you and I just want to push you off a cliff, and in the next moment I love you and want to rush to the bottom and catch you." Her lips parted; cheeks already turning a shade of red from her confession. "I mean..." She quickly tried to explain.

"I know," he cut her off, standing to his feet. "I feel the same way." He smiled inwardly at her surprised expression then headed towards the door.

She stood from her chair. "That's it?" She asked; following a safe distance behind him.

He stopped. "Actually, there's one more thing."

"Oh," she voiced.

"Yeah," he said, turning and dropping his cane. "This," he pulled her into his arms; his hands cupping the side of her face before pulling her closer, his lips brushing over hers. Slowly, she allowed her lips to part, allowing him access. The kiss turned deeper, more hungry and her arms reached up, wrapping themselves around his neck. His own hands gripped her back tighter, never wanting to let her go.

He pulled back and she sighed from the lost of contact; her eyes still close. "Thanks for forgiving me," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "The pleasure was all mine."

He smiled and gave a nod, then turned towards her office door, knowing that asking for forgiveness wasn't always such a bad thing.

THE END


End file.
